The  Search for  Excalibur
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: Morgana  has  one last  plan.  She  steals Exalibir. With that  gives her  all the power she  needs  to  claim Camelot  and destory Arthur.   Merthur, ocs  as well.
1. Prologue

**The Search for Excalibur**

**Notes: This is Merlin's fic. Set in the Future. Arthur is King and Merlin is married to Arthur and Queen. Merlin is also female here. Gender bender. This story is about their kids and Kinght's kids. Enjoy**

**Arthur/Merlin- Twins Landon and Lillian "Lil" (14) Richard (16) ward of Arthur and Merlin.**

**Lancelot/ Gwen- Mark (15) Jay (12) –adopted son**

**Gwaine/Morgana ( she not in the picture)- Jake (16)**

**Sara (14)**

**Kent ( elf, like house elf from Harry potter)**

**Landon, Lil,Mark, Jay and Kent and Sara© Me**

**Richard and Jake © My friend Katie **

**Declaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prologue **

A tall very strong looking man walked down the long dark hall way of palace. He was heading to join in on meeting held by his master. Who they call their queen. Even if she was no real queen. Or will she ever be.

The door cracks open of grand meeting hall room. Causing all that were already in there to turn their heads. They all glance up at the tall man. As he enters the room to join them. They were all called here by their Queen. She had a plan. Plan that she had called a good one. They had all sure hope that this plan would work. Her plans in the past have always failed. But their queen was stubborn and would never give up on having Camelot in her grasp.

"Welcome Michael" his queen spoke as the man took his seat at the table.

Michael glances towards her and nods. His Queen Morgana, all their queen. She has seen better days to be real honest . She was still powerful witch but her power has been fading these days. Causing her will and power to take Camelot go all wrong. She was failing. She wasn't ready to admit to her failure. So no one else did either. Scared if they did she would take their life for calling her out on her weakness.

Ever since the day Arthur wed his lovely wife Merlin. Merlin was nothing else but a maid. So Why should she have the chance to become queen of Camelot? The rage boiling inside of Morgana ever since that day. She had plan on killing Arthur and Merlin. Only to find out over 14 years ago of the birth of twins, Prince Landon and Princess Lillian. Landon was presented as one day to be the next king. Arthur had boasted proudly about his son along with his daughter as well. Morgana had heard. This made her even more angry.

So Morgana's hope had faded once again. But was till today that hope has come to her. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I have gathered you all here?" Morgana speaks to her men. She glances around at them all. " I'm sure you heard of the Twins? That they have indeed have Son to carry on as King one day. But he won't be able to do so".

" How would you be able to stop that my queen?" a small plump looking man asked her. He was her right hand man. He was loyal and did whatever she had asked him.

" We going to steal a sword Charles" Morgana tells him and smiled. " But not just any sword… oh no".

"Oh do tell , my queen" Charlies says with eagerness in his voice. As he beams at her.

" It's called Excalibur" Morgana grins. " With this sword, we will have all the power. There will be no way that Arthur could stop us".

Meanwhile in the darkness of the room stood a small house elf of the name Kent. Kent shutters as he listen to what his ex master had plan. He had learn what he could before he vanished from Morgana's palace to Camelot.

**Sorry its so short. I rewrote this so many times. With two ideas. This best way to open up the main plot line. It is a Prologue so it can be short. I will make Chapter one much longer. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter one

**Notes: Oh in first part I stated Merlin was girl.. I changed my mind. He just man like normal. So be past Mpreg. Here is Chapter one ^^ Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin. I own my ocs. My friend Katie owns Richard and Jake her ocs.**

**Chapter One: **

A small House elf finds himself, appearing back in palace. Yet it wasn't Camelot's palace. Kent wasn't sure how this had happen? He glances up towards the window that had bars on them. He looks around at the bars of a cell.

"You should know better Kent" Morgana said as she stepped into view. Her black dress dragged along the stone floor. " Merlin may have freed you…"She says and sneers. " Doesn't mean you can go running off and telling him everything".

Kent glances at his ex master. " Kent no longer fears his ex Master" Kent states bravely to her.

"Good for you.." Morgana rolled her eyes slightly. " The time you escape it will be too late!" She snarls. " You waste of space".

Kent glares up at her and tried to zap himself out magically. But he fails in doing so.

" Ex master has block the use of spells and magic for Kent" Kent gasps with worry in his voice.

Meanwhile, Lil was walking down the hall of the palace, she was the only daughter to King Arthur and Queen Merlin. As she walks along her long wavy blonde hair bounces along against her back. She did indeed look very much like Arthur. Her heart was just like her mother 's .

Lil glances out at her twin brother Landon. Landon was strong sure, great swords men. It was his dream to become a great warrior like their father. So this was why he always found training hard. Maybe bit of part as well. Landon was busy practicing on dummy. He was punching it over and over.

"Oh do tell dear brother, what has that poor Dummy done now?"Lil asked as she makes her way over to Landon. She stood there with her arms cross.

" It's an Dummy! Lillian!"Landon snaps at her. He didn't even turn his head to her.

"Ohhh! Stop! HE'S Hurting me! Help Me! !" a cry came from behind the dummy.

Lil was in fit of giggle and smiled widely at the Dummy and Landon. " You heard it Landon" She says through her laughter. Lil had already knew just who was behind this voice. She was sure Landon knew as well by the annoyed look on his face.

"Jake!"Landon nearly yells at the older boy with annoyed stern tone in his yells.

Just then Jake falls over from behind the dummy. He was holding his stomach as he laughs and laugh. Much to Landon's dislike. When not training to be knight, Jake spent all his time mocking Prince Landon. Even with Lil's help as well.

Jake was the only son of Sir Gwaine ; the older brother to Queen Merlin. Making Jake here the cousin to Landon and Lil as well.

"Oh Landon! You should have seen your face" Jake says as he laughs.

Landon grumbles to himself. So tempted to just kick Jake so hard. But Jake was family. Jake was their uncle Gwaine's son. Family is very important and should be loved and treated with great deal of respect. Merlin has always taught them this.

Landon huffs and storms off and away from the giggling pair of Lil and Jake. He had no time for their nonsense. He had serious work to get done.

Richard watches as Landon walks off towards the palace where he himself was standing in the door way. He knew better than to ask him what the matter was. Richard had feeling it had to with why Jake and Lil were laughing. Landon was his adopted brother, so Richard cared. Richard himself was the ward to King Arthur and Queen Merlin.

Richard walks towards Princess Lil and Jake while they leaning over holding their sides as they were still laughing at Prince Landon. " Making fun of Landon again Jake?" Richard asked him.

Jake looks up innocently and couldn't hold a serious face. He laughs and nods his head.

"You know it's my favorite pass time" He says with grin.

"You know he quietly plotting against you while you stay out here and laugh" Mark says as he walks over to the three of them. Mark like Jake was the only son of one of the knights. Mark's father being Lancelot and the son to the maid Gwen.

"Oh let him try" Jake smirks. A evil grin spreads across his face. One he got before he plan one of his pranks.

" War is on blondie!" he cries out as he laughs. With that he walks back into the palace laughing the whole time.

Lil shakes her head and laughs slightly. " Now we won't hear the end of this for two weeks" She says to Richard and Mark.

"Then be something new after this. And so on and so forth" Richard adds in with a laugh. He starts to walk back towards the palace.

Both Lil and Mark follow Richard inside the palace. Unknown to them all a dark hooded man was waiting outside the Palace's walls in the shadows.

**Notes 2: I know took forever! D: I had terrible writers block D:! Here it is. Finally chapter 1. I'm sorry it's so short. Next chapter I will try and make longer. Anyways, enjoy! =) **


End file.
